Bubbles
This is a featured article, which means it has been identified as one of the best articles produced by The Oddbods Show Wiki community. '' 'Bubbles''' is an Oddbod and as well as one of the two female characters alongside Newt. She is voiced by Chio Su Ping, who also voices Slick and some of the female BG Oddbods in the show. Her goal is to solve all of the scientific problems and create inventions to help the world. Appearance Bubbles wears a yellow fursuit with five ponytails on her head which strongly resembles either a chicken comb or the crest of a bird, while also having a yellow beauty mark on the left side of her face, this making her the only female main character to have a minor detail. Personality Bubbles is the cheerful one of the main Oddbods as well as the smartest, as she is fascinated with both science, adventure and the great unknown. She is usually optimistic and even has a slight feminine side much like her best friend, Newt. She is also a person who strives to be serious in the field of matches and examinations, especially with her best friend, Newt. Bubbles is curious, fascinated, adventurous, brave, intelligent and proud. Relationships Newt Bubbles is Newt's best friend and also the other girl in the Oddbods. Newt cares for Bubbles and she tries to cheer her up when down but when Newt is sad, Bubbles simply pats her on the back and walks away. They may be best friends but they are somewhat different, Newt liking girly stuff whilst Bubbles liking science. They both enjoy technology. Jeff Bubbles and Jeff are the smartest Oddbods. Jeff dislikes Bubbles lack of cleanliness and how she does not care. Bubbles dislikes how Jeff is too uptight on the smallest of things and how everything has to be perfect. Slick Slick can get jealous of Bubbles and thinks she is stealing the spotlight but sometimes Bubbles helps Slick with inventions and Slick hugged Bubbles when Zee was captured in "Zoom". Pogo Pogo often steals Bubbles' inventions by telling her that there is a UFO or something so she always has to get them back and/or if he gets in trouble, save him. Fuse Bubbles and Fuse get along well. Fuse originally thinking she was weak but after realizing she is quite strong. Zee Bubbles is impatient when it comes to Zee's laziness but other than that they are good friends. Bubbles sometimes likes to use Zee for lab experiments. Character Descriptions "Bubbles is Fearless. She Will Take on Hostile Aliens, Gruesome Insects, or Anything for That Matter!" (Seen in Disney Channel Asia's The Oddbods Show Promo About Bubbles) "Meet Bubbles. She's Yellow. She's Smart But Strange. A Crazy Girl who Does Crazy Stuff. Ready for Anything, Afraid of Nothing. That's Bubbles." (Seen in The Oddbods Website Video About Bubbles) Gallery So Cute!!!.png|Bubbles as Seen as a Baby (Seen in Bubble Trouble, The Oddfather and The Festive Menace.) Bubbost.png|Bubbles as a Ghost Caused by Marv's Magic (Seen in Party Monsters) received_1548411618589702.jpeg|Bubbles as Seen in Her Frog Curse Form. (As Seen in Curse of The Three Eyed Frog) Beebbles.png|Bubbles in Her Bee Form. (as Seen in Bumble Bubbles) Untitled3.png|Professor Bubbles as seen in Double O-Zee|link=https://theoddbodsshow.wikia.com/wiki/Double_O_Zee Bakery Bubbles.png|Bubbles as a Chef (Seen in Caketastrophe)|link=https://theoddbodsshow.fandom.com/wiki/Caketastrophe Bubblenture.png|Bubbles in her adventure outfit (as seen in Narco Klepto and Monster of Oddsvile). Bubbles Sheet.jpg Appearances on The Oddbods Show (* means Starring Role) * It's My Party * Marooned * The Sheriff of Oddsville * Alien Abduction * * Slick Moves * One Two Many * * Pogo the Poltergeist * * Pain in the Arts * Bad Medicine * Fuse Ruse * Narco Klepto * * Bubble Trouble * * Double Date Trouble * * My Hero * The Last Laugh * Strictly No Dancing * * The Amazing Slicko * I-Scream Apocalypse * * The High Price of Neighbouring * Super Zeroes * Newt's Lucky Day * X Marks the Spot * * A Marrow Victory * 50-Foot Zee * * Build a Rocket Bubbles * * Macho Jeff * Mind Control * * Monster of Oddsville * * Zoom * * Mr. Snuffles * Headcase * * Pocket-Sized Pogo * * It's Just Like Riding a Bike * Double Scoop * Wheels of Furry * Let's See that Again * Anger Mismanagement * Oddjobs * The Brain Game * * You Can't Handle the Tooth Character Videos Category:Characters